La daga
by Cris Snape
Summary: Lo único que Baelfire quiere es que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Historia escrita para los Desafíos del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"


**LA DAGA**

**Por Cris Snape**

**SEPARADOR**

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Storybrooke ni el Bosque Encantado me pertenecen._

* * *

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para el desafío número trece __**"Y si…"**__ del foro __**"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**_

_**¿Y si Baelfire no se hubiese ido?**_

* * *

Demasiado poder acumulado ha convertido a su padre en un completo desconocido. A Baelfire le duele ver, día tras día, que ya no queda nada de Rumpelstiltskin en el Ser Oscuro y se pregunta si existe alguna forma de liberarlo de tan pesada carga. En realidad, sabe que hay una manera, pero no quiere tener que llegar a esos extremos porque, pese a todo, sigue siendo su padre.

Hace mucho que dejaron de vivir en la aldea. Desde que su progenitor se convirtió en el Ser Oscuro, Baelfire fue perdiendo progresivamente a sus amigos. Encerrado en aquel enorme palacio, rodeado de lujos y sirvientes temerosos, el joven no es feliz. Su padre no parece comprender que no necesita tantas cosas para sentirse a gusto. Aunque se lo ha dicho muchas veces, él no entiende que lo único que quiere es recuperar la vida que el Ser Oscuro les ha robado. Quiere que el poder desaparezca y todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Recuerda al Hada Azul que le dio aquella habichuela mágica destinada a llevarles a un mundo mejor. Durante un segundo, le había parecido ver al viejo Rumpelstiltskin perdido en los ojos inhumanos del Ser Oscuro. Pensó que lo conseguirían, que se marcharían juntos a un lugar sin magia y que podrían recuperar todo lo perdido, pero su padre cambió de idea en el último momento y le obligó a permanecer en el Bosque Encantado, soportando la misma carga de siempre.

Han pasado muchos años desde aquello. Baelfire cada vez está más solo y, aunque se resiste a esas emociones, el resentimiento hacia su padre crece día tras día. Por su culpa no tiene amigos, ni una mujer que lo ame. Por su culpa todo el mundo le trata con temor, ansiosos por no cometer el error que podría costarles la vida. Por su culpa está encerrado en ese castillo, amargando y echando de menos a su padre. Porque el Rumpelstiltskin de antes podría ser un cobarde, pero al menos era un padre cariñoso y entregado, alguien del que sentirse orgulloso pese a lo que dijeran los demás.

Baelfire no se siente orgulloso de ser hijo del Ser Oscuro. Día tras día, maldice el momento en que su progenitor se hizo con semejante poder. Ha pasado tanto tiempo en esa situación, que ha dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre. Un hombre capaz de hacer realidad sus anhelos. El único que no teme terminar con el monstruo en que se ha transformado su progenitor.

Lo piensa mucho antes de tomar la decisión. Intenta buscar nuevamente a Rumpelstiltskin en el interior de ese ser, pero vuelve a fracasar. Por eso, esa noche se desliza suavemente en su habitación y busca la daga que pondrá fin a todo. Sabe perfectamente dónde está porque su padre nunca se lo ha ocultado. Confía en él y sólo en él.

Resulta tan fácil hacerse con el arma que teme que sea una trampa, pero no lo es. Alza la daga de hoja sinuosa y ve el hombre de su padre escrita en él. El Ser Oscuro está en una de las salas del palacio, tejiendo oro, pero sabe lo que su hijo ha hecho cuando pronuncia su nombre. Apenas es capaz de creer que Baelfire haya cogido la daga y se pregunta qué querrá de él. Sabe perfectamente cómo funciona y, durante una fracción de segundo, tiene miedo porque sabe lo que su hijo quiere.

Se dispone a ir en su busca, pero Bael llega a su lado antes incluso de que se ponga en pie. Es espantoso sentir que tiene un amo, pero ese amo es su hijo y el miedo ya ha desaparecido.

— ¿Qué haces, Bael?

— Estoy cansado, padre. Quiero que esto termine.

— ¿Esto?

— No soporto más vivir así. No quiero que la gente me tenga miedo. Quiero ser normal.

— Tienes todo cuanto un hombre podría desear. El mundo está a tus pies, Bael. Y puedo darte más si así lo deseas.

— No quiero nada más. Quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes.

— Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Es mejor así. Todos se burlaban de Rumpelstiltskin, nuestra vida era miserable. Ahora es diferente. Mejor.

— No lo creo, padre. Te miro y no te reconozco. Lo único que te importa es el poder y quiero que te olvides de él.

— ¿Y cómo harás eso, hijo?

Baelfire comprende que, si deja la daga, su padre le hará daño. Por primera vez en toda su vida, es consciente de que ese hombre elegirá el poder por encima de él y sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Tampoco esperaba que la hubiera, pero había optado por mantener la esperanza hasta el final.

— Te ordeno que renuncies al poder.

Rumpelstiltskin estalla en carcajadas y se acerca a él, dispuesto a quitarle la daga. Pero Baelfire retrocede, molesto por sus burlas.

— No puedes ordenarme eso. Es lo único que no puedo hacer.

— Entonces —Baelfire siente como su cuerpo empieza a temblar—. Entonces te ordeno que te quedes quieto.

— ¿Qué…?

Rumpelstiltskin se ve impelido a obedecer y no puede completar su frase. Baelfire, su Baelfire, acaba de clavarle la daga directa al corazón. Está llorando y parece profundamente arrepentido, pero lo ha hecho de todas formas. El Ser Oscuro cae al suelo e intenta pronunciar su nombre, pero muere antes de hacerlo. Finalmente, ha sido derrotado por el único que creyó que jamás le traicionaría.

Baelfire tarda un rato en reaccionar. Sabe que ha hecho lo correcto, que esa situación no podía prolongarse por más tiempo, pero duele igual. Ha matado a su padre. Nunca más volverá y es terrible. Cuando se agacha para recuperar la daga y observa nuevamente su hoja, un nuevo nombre aparece sobre ella.

Baelfire.

* * *

_¡Tachán! Desde que me tocó esta situación paralela, supe lo que iba a escribir y ya lo he hecho. Espero que os haya gustado. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
